


I Have Reached For the Northern Star

by sniperct



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie, Gen, thrill seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-12
Updated: 2002-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: The last flight of the fastest woman in the world.
Kudos: 2





	I Have Reached For the Northern Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a very long time ago, finally mirroring it to AO3

It's getting dark. The stars are glittering in the sky around me. I can feel the cool, crisp air whip around my face and through my hair. It's exhilarating! This is my element. The wind the stars and the clouds. No one can catch me and no one ever will. I point to the northern star and I veer toward it.

I push the Falcon to her limits. Faster and higher than ever before! The engine strains and I push it harder. The air grows thinner and still I push on. I close my jacket against the cold. I am defiant. Faster and higher I go on. Me vs the wind and the stars. I can almost touch the moon and I raise my hands towards the northern star. Colors swim into my vision and my breath comes short. My hands and fingers are turning blue. I fall to my knees shivering and the Falcon's will breaks. She falls.

I am forced to the deck and I hold on. I am filled with a mixture of excitement and fear. The deck tears away from me and I realize I have been thrown from my airship. I watch it slide away from me. I am free falling. And I love it. I fall faster. I am the fastest woman in the world! I am reaching still for the northern star. I'm sorry Setzer…I won't be able to meet you tonight.


End file.
